Meeting You Again
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Sequel to Read Me It. After a case in Las Vegas, Hotch and Reid decide to stay behind. However, it's not to see the sites. Hotch has met Reid's mother before, but never as his lover. Reid has met Hotch's family on a number of occasions, but never dreamed it would be as anything more than a friend. Now after a year of bliss, it's time to meet the family all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is the new story! Hope you enjoy! This will be a shorter story, but there will be a longer one to follow right after. This is just supposed be lighthearted (for now). The next one will be a lot more dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor claim ownership to Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p>The brunette man whimpered against the cold, sharp metal as it shoved into his skin. No cut was made, but a bruise would form at his temple. He gasped as the cold metal edge of the large blade pressed into the flesh of his throat. "P-Please-." His gasp cracked. He had screamed for so long, his throat now scorched with each inhale of air. "Please-."<p>

Another slap echoed through the small, concrete cube. Another whimper escaped his battered throat and the man began to sob as the knife returned to his throat.

"Shut up, slut," the man growled as the other hand tangled in the man's dark brown locks and forced the two to make eye contact. The man bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile. "You should have been mine. Why did you have to go and sleep with that other man?"

"I-I'm sorry-."

"Shut up!" The man growled pressing the blade to the man's throat as the grin vanished from his face, replaced by a hard, cold glare. "One more word and I'll cut out your throat. You're not sorry. You were never sorry!" His voice escalated in volume until it echoed. The captured man stared, eyes wide, voice gone.

A loud bang made them both jump. "FBI! Freeze! Drop your weapon."

* * *

><p>Reid followed as Morgan dragged their latest unsub into the police issued SUV waiting outside the one story suburban home. Hotch spoke with a couple of local police standing by. Prentiss came out with the victim as he was wheeled out on a gurney with paramedics already working to check his vitals and prepare him for the drive to the hospital.<p>

"Alright, boys, take him away," Morgan called to the officers sitting in the SUV. They nodded and soon were off down the road as it was cleared of bystanders. Morgan turned to Reid as Hotch finished shaking hands with the detective in charge and made his way over to his forming team. Rossi had been conversing with JJ over the minute details to come as the press gathered among the bystanders.

"Well, we're done here," Hotch stated as he looked towards the crowd gathering. "Morgan and Prentiss you two, along with Rossi and JJ, can head back to Quantico tonight or tomorrow morning. Reid and I can finish up with the department here."

"Alright, sounds good," Prentiss said with a relieved smile. "How 'bout it? Tonight?"

"The sooner the better." Morgan agreed with a smile. "Let's head back and pack up."

"I'll call the plane and tell them to get ready for takeoff around seven?"

"Alright, boss."

* * *

><p>Reid flopped on his previously chosen bed after hearing Hotch close the door behind them. They had seen the team off and he was surprised by no one making a comment about Hotch and him staying behind. Then again, this case had been hard. A sexual sadist taking apart young men who reminded him of the ex he had once abused. A few times he had to check himself to make sure he could make it through this one. He knew he could, but there were times he was shocked by how well he compartmentalized this case despite his own personal connections.<p>

"Hey, Spencer?"

Reid turned around to lie on his side to look up at Hotch and smiled at him. "Yea?"

"You okay?"

"Yes," Reid said with a smile, catching every hitch of breath, no matter how miniscule in the way the other man asked the question. He sat up and looked up at him. "I am okay. More than okay."

"Good," Hotch said, sitting next to him on the bed. While they had been working they had opted to sleep in separate beds, just to maintain a personal professionalism. Now that the team was gone and the case was closed, they didn't need to maintain that barrier. However, there was still the veil of taboo hanging between them. This was still a work trip, but they were now alone with only the last of the paperwork to be finished with the police department.

"Tomorrow we finish up, then go to lunch with your mother and then to dinner with my brother before we catch a late plane back to Quantico," Hotch said briskly, reaching to place his hand on Reid's. The younger man smiled and laced their fingers together.

"Yes," he agreed, remembering their side plans well. "Lunch at noon and dinner at seven. Then the plane leaves at one. Isn't it convenient that your brother has a new job at a restaurant in Las Vegas?"

"Very convenient," Hotch agreed, his gaze traveling down to stare at his lover's lips. Reid looked up at him and tilted his head so slightly. "Can I kiss you?"

Reid smiled wide. "You don't have to ask for that."

"I feel like I do," Hotch murmured with a concerned look on his eyes. "This isn't a vacation, not really. We're technically still on the clock, but no one else is here and we're practically finished, but it still feels-."

He was silenced by soft lips on his. It was gentle and brief, but he knew what kisses with Reid could be like and it made him want more. He chased after as Reid pulled away and reached up with his free hand and tangled his fingers in Reid's hair and planted his lips firmly to his younger lover's. "Forbidden."

"What?" Hotch whispered as they pulled away.

"It feels forbidden," Reid murmured, untangling his hand and pushing both up Hotch's chest. Their lips were barely apart, brushing gently as they whispered. "Yet it feels exciting."

"I never dreamed I'd be in this situation." Hotch murmured pressing a kiss to Reid's lips as he pushed his freed hand up his thigh to grip his hip. "I like it. It is very exhilarating."

"Then say no more," Reid smiled and pressed one last chaste kiss before each succeeding touch of lip on lip and lip on skin became heated, fueled with murmurs of suppressed desire and passion.

* * *

><p>Hotch's alarm buzzed against the nightstand. He grumbled briefly before reaching to shut off the alarm. He felt a familiar and welcome weight pressed against his back and an arm that had once been wrapped around his waist now moved with him. He turned and saw Reid curled up where he had been asleep on Hotch's chest, but now had been untangled. His hair was disheveled and he was still resting. Hotch smiled and gripped Reid's shoulder and kissed his temple before shaking him gently. "Spencer, time to wake up."<p>

"Mmkay," he mumbled and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He smiled and kissed Hotch briefly before moving to stand. He paused, realizing his lack of pajamas and turned to Hotch. "You want the first shower?" He asked, his cheeks heating up.

"Sure, you rest a bit longer," Hotch agreed smiling and planting a kiss to Reid's forehead before standing and heading into the hotel bathroom. He shut the door behind him and stepped into the shower and cut on the hot water. Standing under the spray he waited for the heat to become unbearable before adjusting it. He washed quickly yet thoroughly and cut the water off and grabbed a towel before stepping back out. Reid sat up in the bed with his phone in hand, his thumbs moving quickly over the touch screen.

"Who you texting?" Hotch asked as he moved to his suitcase.

"Cles."

"You keep in touch with him?"

"Yea, he's been keeping me updated on Adrik's condition. He has full mobility of his shoulder again," Reid reported, putting his phone on the nightstand and watching Hotch get dressed before he decided his should mimic his lover.

"That's good," Hotch said as he pulled on his only other suit over his boxers. He heard the bathroom door shut and the water cut on and moved to pack his stuff up so there wouldn't be a scramble to do it later. He finished packing his duffel when Reid reappeared, his long brown locks combed back out of his face as he moved to his duffel bag on the other side of the room. Hotch watched him change out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Reid always wore his button ups and usually a sweater vest and Hotch donned his suits. They were predictable and yet they never got bored with each other. Then again, their lives were exciting enough that a little predictability might be nice for a change.

"I'm ready to go," Reid announced as he turned to find Hotch watching him. He blushed. "Is something wrong?"

"I love you," Hotch said as he snapped out of his thoughts and caught Reid's gaze with his own.

Reid smiled and pushed a few strands from his face as his hair began to dry. "I love you too."

"Alright, let's finish work so we can get to the more serious stuff." Hotch said as he grabbed his briefcase.

Reid agreed, grabbed his messenger bag, and followed after Hotch and out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- End<br>**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**I kept meaning to post this earlier, but when I was on my computer I kept forgetting. Well here it is and the third chapter is coming soon.**

* * *

><p>The hospital buzzed with doctors and patients moving around. Hotch felt his heart pattering as he watched the people carry on with their lives. He remembered well that Reid's mother was one among them, knew what Reid had done to try and help her, but he had only ever met her once and it was outside these walls. Looking up he saw Reid talking with the nurse at the front desk and sighed. She smiled and said something to the young man and disappeared. Reid turned and smiled at Hotch.<p>

The older man smiled back and walked over to his younger lover. He reached up and put a comforting hand on Reid's back. "When the nurse comes back, we can go have lunch with my mom. You're still okay with this?"

"Of course, Spencer," Hotch murmured, rubbing his back before dropping his hand. "I really want to do this. We've been together for a long time now-."

"A whole year next month," Reid said with a shy smile.

"Yea, nearly a whole year," Hotch smiled. It faded to a look of confusion. "A whole year? Wow! I hadn't noticed the time go by."

"We have been busy," Reid said with a nod and sighed. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Hotch smiled and gripped Reid's upper arm, offering a gentle squeeze. "It is, Spencer. We'll get through this."

"Dr. Reid?" They both turned to look at the nurse as she smiled at them. "Your mother is waiting in the dining room."

"Ready?" Hotch asked gently.

Reid smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>The nurse led them to a corner where Mrs. Reid sat looking down at a book. Food had yet to be brought out, but the room was packed with people. Somehow, they had gotten a more secluded table. As they approached, the nurse left them and Mrs. Reid looked up and offered a reclusive smile to her son who smiled wider back. "Hi, Mom." He greeted sitting beside her. "How are you?"<p>

"Tired, but it could be worse," she said with a sigh. She looked up at Hotch. "Let's cut to the chase. So this is him."

Hotch glanced at Reid and watched his cheeks darken. "Uh," Reid cleared his throat, "Yes; mom, this is Aaron Hotchner… my… boyfriend." A small smile pulled at his lips as he turned. Hotch shook Mrs. Reid's hand and sat beside Reid.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you under these circumstances."

Mrs. Reid eyed him discreetly before turning and picking up the cup of tea placed before her by one of the dining room nurses. As the younger woman disappeared, she fixed her tea. Reid glanced at Hotch, but before they could say anything she looked back. "So, you've taken up with my son."

Hotch swallowed and inhaled deeply. "Spencer and I have been together for nearly a year now-."

"Have you moved in with him?" Mrs. Reid had pulled her attention from the older of the two and looked at her son.

Reid nodded.

One of her eyebrows quirked briefly, before her emotionless expression returned and she looked calculatingly at Hotch. "He's moved in with you. You've been together for a year. What are your plans with my son?"

"I have no _plans_. Well none that have ulterior motives. I enjoy being with Spencer. I find I'm happy with him when he's with me and I just want to offer that same joy. As least I want to try. It's nice to have someone who understands the field of work you're in and gives you a break from the horrors you encounter."

Reid's gaze never left Hotch's face. His eyes widened as Hotch smoke. Mrs. Reid also never looked away from Hotch as he spoke. When he was silent, she glanced at her some and then at Hotch. "Well, you certainly seem to make him happy, from what I see. I suppose that's all I can ask for my son; for him to be happy. I suppose you're all right, Mr. Hotchner."

Reid looked at his mom and smiled, relaxing considerable beside Hotch. The older man looked at his lover and smiled.

Mrs. Reid looked at him hard before turning to the food that was placed before them by the wait staff. "I still think you're too old for him, but as long as he's happy."

* * *

><p>The car door slammed shut behind them as they sat back in the car seats. Hotch sat behind the steering wheel and Reid beside him. The younger man relaxed in his seat and looked up at his lover. "That wasn't as bad as I thought."<p>

"Yes, the food was excellent."

Reid laughed and shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, but I told you not to worry, didn't I?" Hotch said turning his head to look at Reid. He reached over and took Reid's hand and laced their fingers together. "I said we would get through it and we did."

Reid smiled and looked up at him. "You were right." He sighed and looked down at their hands. "Did you mean what you said… that I make you happy?"

"The happiest," Hotch murmured leaning in and kissing Reid gently. "Happier than I thought I could ever feel."

Reid stroked his thumb alongside Hotch's. "I'm glad, because… you make me happy too."

"I try."

"You succeed, every day," Reid confessed softly. Hotch stole another brief kiss and released their hands. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "You think your brother will like me?"

"He already likes you."

"I mean… like that you and I are together." Reid bit his lip as he looked out the car window.

"He'll be fine with it. I'm not worried about him. Even if he did have a problem with it, who cares? It's my relationship and I'm happy." Hotch gave a brief nod.

Reid looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>The restaurant was crowded. Clearly a popular joint by the fifteen minute wait. Two seats were available at the bar beside a young man who resembled little of Hotch except for the nose and the jaw. "Aaron!" The man called them over waving, a big grin over his face.<p>

Hotch nodded and waved at him. He put a strong hand on Reid's back and led him through the crowds of people, chairs and tables. They took their seats, Hotch hugging his brother briefly and sitting beside him, Reid sitting on the other side. "You look like you're doing well. How's the restaurant business?"

"I'm up for a promotion next week," the young Hotchner smiled proudly. Hotch returned it congratulating him. "Yea, it was touch and go, but the other sous chef I was up against got another job offer somewhere. Just need to get through one final interview and hope no one else shows up."

"Well, it looks like you're making yourself a good living here." Hotch said with a smile.

"Yea, but enough about me. How are things with you? A few e-mails once in awhile, but I never hear from you really. Then suddenly you're in town, almost across the country, and want to meet up. Has something happened?"

"Well, Sean, in a manner of speaking-." Hotch stopped and looked at Reid. "I'm sorry, I'm being incredibly rude. You remember Dr. Spencer Reid, yes?"

Sean smiled and looked at Hotch amused. "Yes, I remember. Good to see you again, Spencer. Let's see, the Christmas party before I left for New York, yea?"

"I believe so. It's nice to see you again too." Reid offered a nervous wave and glanced at Hotch before looked back at the menu set in front of him.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to Spencer again as," Hotch stopped and looked at his brother's expression. One of his eyebrows quirked as he looked up at the older Hotchner; a smile pulled at his lips as he observed Hotch's nerves getting to him. "Well, Spencer and I have been together for nearly a year now and I wanted to introduce him to you as my lover."

Sean's expression disappeared as he stared at his brother.

Reid watched him and panic. He glanced at Hotch whose shoulders set. Where his expression before had been familiar and relaxed, now the hard line returned as he squared his shoulders. Sean glanced at Reid before looking back at Hotch. "Really, Aaron? You can't keep doing this to me." Sean grumbled, his blank stare slacking to exasperation. "A year? A year and you're now just telling me this?"

Reid glanced down and saw Hotch's hands clench. Sean waved his hand to dismiss Hotch and bent down to get closer to Reid. "You want to know how long it took him to tell me I had a nephew? I got a birthday party invitation for Jack's first birthday. You'll keep him on track, right? Make sure he calls people to tell them things. I swear to god, Aaron!" Sean sat back up and slapped his shoulder. "A whole year? Gotta start calling me, bro."

Hotch's shoulders relaxed and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Sean," he offered softly. "We've been busy and we've both been wanting to do this in person for awhile. It just took so long."

"Well, I'm glad I was informed eventually," he said with a sigh and smiled at Reid. "This guy. Well, I'm glad he found someone to put up with him."

Reid laughed, followed by Hotch and Sean chuckled. They all laughed and ordered drinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - End<br>**

**TBC**


End file.
